Cold Storage
Announced by Bungie at MLG San Diego on June 14, 2008,http://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid14227 Cold Storage is a Halo 3 remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved map Chill Out. It was previously known as Smuggler.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22102065&postRepeater1-p=3 Bungie has not made an official statement online about the level yet. It was shown in an exhibition game between Bungie members, Lukems and Shishka and MLG Pros, Karma and Legendhttp://www.mlgpro.com/?q=node/219030 which served as the map's debut. No release date or other details have been given out yet. From what has been seen in the screenshots so far, it appears to be set in a Forerunner facility, with one screen showing what is speculated to be with Flood bio-mass or hunter blood or worms. Smuggler Before the map was revealed, it was known as Smuggler. Two transmissions about it were posted on Bungie.net. In the Bungie Weekly Update 5/30/08http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13931, the following transmission was shown: Part 1 "REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced catastrophic specimen containment failure. All apertures into facility will be locked until further notice. Atmosphere evacuation and of ambient temperature protocols have already been enacted. Request maintenance and security detail earliest opportunity. minutes elapsed since initial containment failure. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Waiting for maintenance and security detail. minutes, 9 seconds elapsed since request. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Still waiting for maintenance and security detail. hours elapsed since request. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced a security breach via emergency stream space transportation conduits. Emergency stream space transportation conduits have been placed in recursive mode to contain unauthorized hostile lifeforms. Request emergency security detail. Still waiting for primary maintenance and security detail. hours, 14 minutes, 6 secondselapsed since initial request. REPORT: DERELICTION OF DUTY 2401 [PENITENT TANGENT] has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security." Part 2 A new conversation was given in the 6/6/08 update. LOG: QUERIED ADJACENT FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility beta, gamma, epsilon, zeta, and kappa sites have all replied normal within expected constraints. This would tend to signify that the containment failure was purely mechanical in nature; perhaps a manufacturing flaw. As no agent has accessed site in the past hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds—for a 61360 hour, 54, minute, 2 second margin of error—sabotage would seem unlikely. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 184K. Local maintenance and security hubs have failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request up to oversight. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 278K as atmospheric seals were showing signs of stress. oversight has failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request all the way up to 2401 TANGENT. LOG: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site emergency stream space transportation conduits have been accessed by unauthorized parties. LOG: FILED COMPLAINT TO INSTALLATION 00 2401 [PENITENT TANGENT], monitor of Installation 05, has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Requests for aid in said areas have gone unanswered by both 2401 and subservient systems well beyond expected constraints. Theories The mention of Installation 05's monitor, 2401 Penitent Tangent, would seem to suggest that the map would take place somewhere on Delta Halo. The second timestamp seems to imply that this was when the Flood broke free on Delta Halo the first time, since it equals approximately 99,779 years. Perhaps this map shows how, considering this and the mention of how the best laid plans can fail as stated by Luke in the quote above. Terminal Messages Image:Page001.jpg Image:Page002.jpg Image:Page003.jpg Image:Page004.jpg Image:Page005.jpg Video A home-made video of the map at the MLG event is available here: http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/19462 Trivia *The first time stamp '2512332 hours, 14 minutes, 6 seconds' is the equivalent of 290 years, 7 months, 14 minutes, 6 seconds. The second timestamp is equivalent to 99,779 years, 204 days, 6 hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds. *It is most likely that this level is a Forerunner containment structure on Delta Halo, because 2401 Penitent Tangent was in charge. The Flood may have broken free in the facility and the computer monitoring send a message to 2401 Penitent Tangent. When it had received no message back, it reported directly to Installation 00. *It is also possible that the "slipspace transportation conduits" is referring to the teleportation grid on the halos, which 343 Guilty Spark used on Installation 04, and that Gravemind took control over via 2401 Penitent Tangent on Installation 05. *LF.Xx.3273 is the Forerunner term for the Flood Super Cell.Bestiarum *Cold Storage will be the second Halo 3 map to be completely indoors, the first being Foundry. *The teleporters are blue instead of light green. *There will more about Cold Storage sometime next weekhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14347 *Cold Storage is the second map in Halo 3 to include teleporters. *In the two screenshots released on 6/20/08, one shows a Flood Pure Form being stored in a chryogenic tube, and the other shows a monitor (possibly 2401 Penitent Tangent) locked in some sort of a holster on the ceiling. Sources External Links *Footage of the map from MLG San Diego Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels